


Harmony

by elysianstarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianstarling/pseuds/elysianstarling
Summary: “What good is the warmth of summer, without the cold of winter to give it sweetness.” John Steinbeck





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> The italiacs are the thoughts of the current person's pov. Any time there are 3 asterisks (***), this means time skip. This story is going to be headcanon. I do not own any of these Marvel Cinematics characters, besides my own created person(s).

I: Da Capo (From the Beginning)

“She is kind, heart made of honey. He is reserved, the opposite of sunny. No one would ever think they would be together. But they are the moon and the sun for each other.” Unknown

[ **Protagonist’s POV** ]

Finally, after a long day of work overnight, I was almost home. Today, for whatever reason, crawled by agonizingly slow. Even the elevator seemed to run slower than usual as each floor was passed. At the sound of the seventh ding, I sighed in relief. Just a few more steps and a couple of turns, and I’d arrive at my destination. Happy to see the all-familiar black door with the golden numbers 708, I smiled to myself. Reaching around my leather bag for the keys, my head snapped up when I felt the floor tremble.

 _What in the world?_ Puzzled, my eyebrows rose. Soon after, realization hit me.

“Neighbors,” I muttered to myself, as I twisted the key. The room next door was infamous in our building for occasionally wreaking havoc. And I didn’t want to know what they were doing that caused the floor to shake this time.

As soon as I opened the door, my eyes grew wide in shock and my jaw dropped in astonishment. The tiredness from earlier instantly dissipated and an overwhelming sense of confusion came over me. A million ridiculous scenarios ran through my mind, and not one of them was an appropriate reason for the present situation.

Why was my apartment utterly destroyed?

Better yet, why were Iron Man, Captain America, and two gods of Asgard in my apartment?

[ **Third Person POV** ]

There was no doubt that the young girl was bewildered. The current setting was strange, almost comical: Iron Man stood in the middle of the living room with his foot on top of a person; in the kitchen, Captain America awkwardly coughed as he tried to stand in front of his shield that was embedded in the refrigerator; Thor, the god of thunder, held his hammer mid-air, just about to strike down on another person on the dining table; Loki, the god of mischief, had a person pinned to the bookshelf with a dagger at his throat. As if time had stopped, all movement was stilled and all sound was silenced. That is, until the witty man in the metal suit broke the quiet.

“Hey, kiddo! Long time no see!” greeted Tony.

“Uh, hi,” she replied. Still stunned, she rapidly blinked her eyes. “I’m sorry, what’s going on?” Her eyelashes fluttered, and a worried crease appeared on her forehead.

Tony stated, “Hydra baddies.” He proceeded to knock out the man underneath his foot.

“Hydra? Pursuing me?” questioned the girl. Her eyes narrowed and her slender frame tensed. Everyone in the room felt her sudden discomfort.

“I don’t know why, hon. But trust me, I will find out,” assured Tony, determination blazing in his eyes. He placed his warm hands on her shoulders, and a small smile appeared on her face. “So! Let’s get out of here. You are going to live at the Avengers Tower for some time.”

Immediately, her smile dropped, “But what about my apartment? And my work?”

“Well... you can’t really live or work here anymore, especially when we’ve trashed the place,” said Tony, with a guilty grin. Captain America rubbed the back of his neck and Thor fiddled with his hammer. “But it’ll be fine! I’ll create your own little work space with state-of-the-art equipment and all that jazz. What do you say?” He nudged her arm.

She sighed, “Do I have a choice?”

“You know me well,” Tony chuckled. A soft laugh escaped her lips.

[ **Loki’s POV** ]

The sound of her silent laughter was pleasing. Like a beautiful melody sung by angels, sweet and alluring. Her image was just as elegant: sparkling brown eyes, wide with innocent confusion; rose-flushed cheeks and pale pink lips; ivory-white skin, perfectly contrasting to her dark auburn hair. Her appearance put shame to even the most exquisite elves of Alfheim. Upon the appearance of this fragile and delicate mortal, my world involuntarily changed. For the first time, I was intrigued by a Midgardian. I felt vulnerable, exposed. _What is this?_

[ **Third Person POV** ]

“Let me just grab a few things,” said the girl, as she hurried away. Tony gave her a nod. The rest of the Avengers huddled around Iron Man, slightly baffled.

Once the girl was out of sight, Captain America quietly asked, “Tony, who is she?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry,” apologized Tony. “Steve, Thor, Loki, that is Sora. My baby sister.” Before another word was spoken, the abrupt fall and clatter of a patriotic shield caused the perplexed men to jump in surprise.

***

With news of an additional member joining the living quarters of the Avengers Tower, the atmosphere was lively and buoyant. The “Earth’s mightiest heroes” waited impatiently at the top floor for answers, curiosity threatening to consume them. To their knowledge, Tony Stark didn’t have any siblings. So, who was this young woman and why did Tony Stark introduce her as his “baby sister”?

“Alright, let’s meet the team,” clamored Tony, as he dramatically stepped out from the elevator. “You’ve already met Captain America, aka Steve Rogers. He was the one in the spangly outfit earlier.” After shooting a threatening glance at Tony, Steve waved and gave the girl a friendly smile.

Tony continued, “The two guys behind him are ‘Metal-Arm’ Sergeant James Barnes and ‘Bird Boy’ Sam Wilson.”

“How original, Stark,” quipped Sam, sarcastically. “And real mature.” He shook his head and crossed his arms in disapproval. Tony snickered in response.

Ignoring Tony, the sergeant saluted, “The name is ‘Bucky,’ ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Sora, trying to keep from laughing.

“Dr. Bruce Banner in the left corner,” pointed Tony. “Remember, don’t piss him off. Or he’ll turn an angry shade of green.” Bruce smiled sheepishly, almost embarrassed.

Tony continued, “Agents-in-black over here are SHIELD’s Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.” Both agents mouthed a hello.

Finally, Tony gestured to the last two people in the room, “Last but not least, Red cyborg and red-haired witch are Vision and Wanda Maximoff.” The pair nodded, welcoming the new girl.

Tony took a glance around the room, “Did I miss anybody?” As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing the two otherworldly princes.

“Oh! I almost forgot about Point Break and Reindeer Games,” he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “The brawly blonde is Thor and the lanky black-haired guy is Loki.” Sora’s eyes stopped automatically on the raven-haired, green-eyed man. For a split second, their gazes locked and an invisible connection was established. They continued to look at each other curiously, until Tony’s interruption.

Tony cleared his throat, “Everyone, this young lady here is Sora.” Sora silently replied with a shy smile.

“Ah, Lady Sora! It is a pleasure to meet you,” boomed Thor. He took her hand and gave it a chaste kiss. Unaccustomed to this type of old-fashioned greeting, Sora faintly blushed. Loki silently scoffed at his brother’s all-familiar forwardness.

Unaware of Loki’s annoyance, the Asgardian continued, “It is my understanding that you are the younger sister of Stark?” All eyes fixated on the unknown girl. The question everyone had on their minds was finally brought out. Feeling the sudden and explicit attention, Sora felt self-conscious.

“Of course she’s my sister!” asserted Tony. The rest of the Avengers looked at him with an incredulous look. “The, uh, sister... I never had.” Sora chuckled, then cleared her throat.

"My name is Sora Everly. And I am not, in any way, related to Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” said Sora, using air quotes on Tony’s self-proclaimed titles. Giggles were heard around the room. “Our parents were close back in the day, and ever since then Tony has been like an older brother to me.” A slight shade of sadness flashed before her eyes, unknown to her audience.

“Hence, why she’s my baby sister,” reinforced Tony.

“Okay, that is completely different,” argued Natasha. “We actually thought you had a hidden sibling or something of the sort.” Audible indication was heard throughout the room in support of the agent’s statement.

[ **Sora’s POV** ]

Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt. I felt around my bag, looking for the vibrating phone.

“Tony, I have to go,” I said, lifting my head from the phone. “I’ll see you later?”

“For sure, kiddo. Hey, be back in time for dinner. We’ll celebrate!” winked Tony.

“Yes, sir,” I grinned. It’s been a while since I’ve seen my so-called older brother’s eyes twinkle with excitement. He looked like a kid at Christmas.

I turned my attention back to the Avengers, “Thank you all for the warm welcome. And it was so nice to meet everyone.” Right before heading out, I glanced at everyone in the room. There was one man, however, who’s gravitation was so strong I couldn’t help but stare a second longer.

_Loki. That’s his name._


End file.
